Naomi Sharoto
Naomi Sharoto is an OC attending Yamano High, and the public committee head of the Student Council. Design and owned by Jaredof / Dakuni. Appearance Naomi has white hair, kept in two tails by black scrunchies reaching the middle of her back. She has happy cyan eyes and smiles most of the time. She's quite short and very light for a girl of her age. She wears the white and red version of the blazer, along with the armband of Student Council and white stockings. Personality Naomi has the dangerous persona. Witnessing murder will cause her to pepper-spray the murderer before restraining them. Upon a corpse she will run up to warn a teacher, and if she notices suspicious behavior, she will send the student to the guidance counselor. She possesses a pepper spray. Naomi is a very excited and outgoing girl, not afraid to talk to peoples at all. But that shouldn't be confused with a ditzy and light-headed personality, she's in fact very mature for her age, and takes her duty of student council very seriously. This demeanor makes her not suspicious and allows her to sneak into conversations very easily, and she's loved by much of the student male body, but to this day always rejected them, claiming she doesn't have an interest in romance. Background Naomi was born from a father playing the guitar and a attorney mother, and had an older brother that followed the steps of their dad. She grew up in a fairly normal life, and used to traveled a lot thanks to her mom. In the neighborhood, she quickly made herself a ton of friends because of her excited and friendly personality, but soon realized she wasn't really enjoying herself by playing with kids of her age, seeing them as annoying and noisy. After this realization, she started to seclude herself, only going out to class and family events, and she lost all of her friends within a few years. Not having anyone barred her family to spend time with, she eventually became depressed, and almost cut herself. But her brother saved her by initiating Naomi to his favorite rock band, and she loved the song. After this, he started to spend more time with her, and even started playing music together, he as the guitarist and her as the vocalist. This experience saved her from her depression, and boosted her confidence a lot. It was a little before middle school, and thanks to that, she spent a very good time in those years, earning a lot of new friends, good grades, and of course producing herself with her sibling. They became locally known, and her brother, who was an adult by the time, was offered a contract with a notorious producer. Naomi was happy for him, but sad he would have to went away from their town. Joining Yamano High soon after, she decided to try to apply to the Student Council to make herself useful, and was accepted to her surprise. Still excited but very mature, she's now patrolling the school rooms and the public committee head, helping other as much as needed, while hoping to see her brother again after high school. Relationships * The Student Council : She joined more by curiosity than anything else, but befriended them quite quickly. She's a good friend of Takahashi Masayoshi, as they both get less serious together. * Her brother : They are extremely close, and Naomi hopes to play again with him in the future. She's willing to do anything for him, really anything... Quotes Trivia * She's inspired by Nao Tomori from Charlotte. Category:Dangerous Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Females Category:Student Council